Omi's Shadow
by Samkin-lone-Senshi
Summary: Omi has escaped Cain to live with Shido, but really is this really an escape or has Cain decided to let him be? With a horrible block in his memory, he has become a child who has to live with the horror of being a vampire.
1. Omi's other half

Hello this is actually from a story I had been working on for awhile. So here I go with disclaimer. I don't own Weiss Kreuz or Night Walker (if I did I'd be a rich girl with hundred of cute boys at my feet).  
  
For the fan who have never heard of Night Walker. Shido: a vampire detective (not detective Knight from "Forever Knight") who is trying to become human again. Riho: Shido's lover and friend who will do just about anything for him. Yayoi: a female detective who helps Shido on his cases. NOS: a super natural detective agency who specializing in neutralizing Night Breeds. Night Breeds: demons that need the use of a human host, sometimes humans will solicits a breed for power. Cain: Shido's maker who will appear latter on in the story  
  
Black Nights  
  
Part 1 Omi's Secret  
  
"Yohji-kun, could you hand me those roses," Omi asked as he looked around the store. "Its so quiet."  
  
Yohji nodded absently as he handed him the roses. "Too quiet, we haven't had a mission in weeks." He saw Omi walking out of the room and looked around. "Its amazing that people are just walking past and not buying one flower."  
  
"It's raining."  
  
Omi had been sick for weeks; it had been weird since he was rarely sick. The boy was pale and looked ghostly. "I kind of like the fact we haven't had a mission, you know I haven't been well."  
  
**  
  
"Last night a young girl was found completely mutilated in Osaka, it was revealed that it was Usaka Miniko." An anchorwoman was looking slightly upset.  
  
Yayoi turned the television off. "There have been four attacks all centered around, Koneko no Sume Ie, a local flower shop. Sadly we've been urged by Kritiker to take care of this problem." She turned toward Shido who was sitting at his desk.  
  
"Hmmm." Said Shido looking at the report on his desk. "This is strange. Have you talked to the owners of the store?"  
  
"Not yet, we're trying to see if one of them is a breed or not, I highly doubt it because they can account for themselves that night."  
  
**  
  
"Hey, Omi," he heard the bang on the door; he knew someone needed to use the toilet. He finished up throwing up and spraying it with air freshener. "We need to go downstairs, now!"  
  
He walked down the hall and saw Yohji glaring at a guy with long bluish hair who was dressed in some old fashioned clothes. "This is Shido, he's going to be doing the investigation on the death," Manx was standing by Aya who was looking as if he swallowed something that didn't agree with him.  
  
Omi sat down on the steps looking at Manx. "I know you are all really upset about the girl's death and I was requested by Kritiker to investigate," Shido whispered and looked at Aya and then to the others.  
  
Ken was trying to look as if he wasn't tired, he had an exciting soccer game with his team of neighborhood kids and it wore him out. Yohji looked like he was going to be sick and for some reason he didn't want to talk to Shido.  
  
**  
  
"Yohji wasn't being at all pleasant," Manx whispered and shook her head. "Mr. Shido, will detective Matsunaga pick you up?"  
  
"Yes, sadly, I do believe with our pasts, it tends to still make us rivals."  
  
**  
  
Omi walked into his room and sat on his bed. He couldn't really account for last night or the last few nights that some girls were killed. All he knew was he would wake up with blood all over his clothes, he was lucky he knew how to get blood stains out of his shirts, but things had started to get worse. "Hello, Omi," he turned to see his reflection and a boy stepped out of the mirror.  
  
"Some girls were killed a few nights ago you had something to do with it," he glared at the other boy who only cocked his head.  
  
"We had something to do with it, Omi, after all, I needed a body and you were so available to me. It was quite nice of you to do that." The boy only smiled touching him. "I needed a young body, a body that was pretty."  
  
"Stop it, I saved you, this is how you repay me."  
  
"Oh.you're an assassin Omi, it seems that you were will to taste blood."  
  
"Leave!"  
  
"Don't you see, I am you."  
  
**  
  
"It's Omi," said Shido bluntly his eyes wide. "I couldn't believe it."  
  
Yayoi sighed. "So far the breed doesn't have complete control of him, he still thinks and acts like himself, but he has bouts of blacking out."  
  
Guni, the urban fairy only nodded. "Why do you think a breed would take control of him?"  
  
"That's easy, Omi thought it was a wounded dog, he brought it in, the dog's body died and then it took possession, it commonly happens. A breed will take control of someone who believes they are some sort of animal."  
  
Guni gave a sad look. "Do you think we'll have to kill him?"  
  
"I doubt it, how long do you think that breed had control of him," Yayoi asked when she looked out of the car at Omi who was standing outside his school.  
  
"Six months, the deaths are usually over the last six month sort of spread out. Omi has no idea what is really in him."  
  
**  
  
The vampire is watching you, Omi could hear the breed telling him as he walked along the street to work. He heard the soft sound of his heart beating wildly. Why is he a vampire? He felt the shadow wanting to take control. I'm hungry Omi!  
  
He ran down the street and into the flower shop, he saw Yohji sitting at the register and smiled. "Hey, kid, don't you remember, you're not working today," he smiled and let him go upstairs. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine!" Omi yelled as he ran up to his room shutting the door and shutting the curtains. "Stop it, I don't want to do it anymore, its sick and wrong!"  
  
The reflection of him laughed sitting on the bed. "But I'm hungry, so are you, how long do you think you'll last without fresh meat and blood? You're such a little baby, you know if I didn't take possession you would have died!"  
  
"That's not true! I survived, you only acted on my kindness."  
  
Growling Omi waited until the sun went down and walked out into the alley, he saw a stray dog and walked toward it. The animal turned and growled, he only felt the creature in him make him move his hand and small claws appeared. The dog ran at him only to have the claws went into its neck killing it. Kneeling down, he started to devoir the blood and meat, as much as he would allow the creature to take. "Are you happy now?"  
  
"No! I want more!"  
  
"Well.you can't, people are already suspecting its me," he walked to the back door only to double over feeling his body rejecting the food.  
  
"You can't survive without human meat," the shadow laughed.  
  
"No.I'm a human, I can't kill something innocent."  
  
"Funny when you kill people for a living, you're such a hypocrite."  
  
He looked up just as a set of yellow eyes came onto his. "Omi!"  
  
**  
  
It hurt to move, Omi thought when he looked around, he found he was lying on couch, he saw a girl with bright blue eyes looking at him. "He's awake, should I make him some coffee?"  
  
"Don't bother, he's not going to be staying here," he heard a male voice, he turned to see Shido sitting at a desk looking at his files. "Interesting, according to your friends, you've been acting strangely since you find a dying dog and tried to save it. You are really noble to save something that possessed you."  
  
"Then you know it's using me!" Omi sat up and looked around the office.  
  
"Of course I knew, you couldn't cover up the scent of death that's all over your body. Though of course I was tempted to kill you from the very start, though it seems that you have no will. He took possession after you were nearly killed, didn't it?"  
  
"Hai, all my friends kept saying it was a miracle that I survived the way I did."  
  
"You know if I kill it, it means that I might kill you in the process."  
  
Omi never thought about it. "Isn't there another way."  
  
"No, there isn't Omi, you can't control it and it has almost complete control over you." Shido looked rather upset. "I don't really want to."  
  
He walked out of the office and leaned against a wall, he saw the girl walking out and looked at him. "I called your friends they're going to come and pick you up. Are you sure you don't want some coffee while you wait."  
  
"No thank you," he whispered and looked around. "Do you know where there is a mirror?"  
  
"Yes," she showed him to a public restroom and watched him enter.  
  
The run down bathroom was ill lit and looked rather gross, but Omi didn't care, he walked straight to the mirror and glared at his reflection. "Alright, I want to talk you!"  
  
The boy smiled. "I thought you would."  
  
"What happened that night, why can't I remember?"  
  
"What night would that be? Oh.of course the night you almost died?" The boy laughed and nodded. "hmm..that night was quite interesting, you were shot, you were loosing a lot of blood and for some reason your teammates weren't fast enough to get you to the hospital."  
  
~Flashback~  
Ken pulled Omi from the back of Aya's car, his shirt and jacket covered in blood. "I can't stop the bleeding, we need to call for a doctor!" Yohji was yelling into the phone at a Kritiker doctor. "The mission failed."  
"I'm cold, Ken-kun," Omi heard himself whimper as he was taken to his room and was bandaged up. "Why is it cold?"  
Ken only shook his head as he tightened it more to make the bleeding stop, nothing seemed to help. "Don't die Omi, please," he whispered trying to make his friend look at him. "Don't close your eyes, you have to stay awake."  
The Kritiker doctor looked at him and then smiled. "Its not going to hurt him too much, he'll live, just keep him in bed until he heals."  
  
Omi never heard what the doctor said. He trembled feeling like he was dying that was when he felt something digging into his chest. "NO!"  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Omi remembered what had happened, he glared at the reflection. "You lie! I was told I would live, you only wanted to believe I would die so you could have my body."  
  
"I had to, I'm a night breed, I need a body in order to live, you don't want to see my true form. You're much more beautiful than an ugly night breed. From the moment you saved me, I was sort of happy, you are so pretty and full of life."  
  
"I want you out of me!"  
  
The boy in the mirror started to laugh. "Are you kidding? I am in full control of you, you couldn't live without me!"  
  
** Riho was standing by the door to the restroom when she heard the yelling and looked in and found Omi huddled on the floor. He was holding himself and was staring at the mirror. "Omi-kun, are you okay?"  
  
"Please just leave me alone," he whimpered.  
  
"I'll get Shido."  
  
She walked into the office and saw Shido who was already heading to the restroom. "I knew he was going to confront him."  
  
Kneeling down Shido saw the look in Omi's eyes. The creature inside of the boy made him scared he wanted his team, he wanted this thing out of his body. "You can't hide like this," he whispered to Omi.  
  
"I don't care, just make it leave, I don't care if I live or die, I just want it to stop." His eyes filled with tears and they dripped down. "I'm tired."  
  
** Ken saw Omi standing quietly explaining what had happened to him. "It was me, then it wasn't. There is something else in me," he heard Omi's voice becoming shaky and sad. "All I thought was I was saving some animal and this is how it repays me by taking control when I black out. I'm lost, Ken- kun, I don't know what to do. If it leaves me, I die, if it stays I'm still dying."  
  
"Omi," Ken hugged his friend. "You should have told us."  
  
Aya wasn't so sure, but he realized that it was Omi and that this wasn't his fault, that being possessed by a night breed wasn't his fault at all. "Omi, what can we do?"  
  
"All we can do is wait for the breed to take control of him and force it out, even that might hurt him," Shido put his hand on Omi's shoulder. "You usually black out when he takes control don't you?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
** Yayoi blinked at Omi's files. "He has no family, his an orphan," she whispered and then noticed another file taped to it. "Takatori Mamoru, I thought he was dead. Omi and Mamoru are one in the same?" She blinked and looked around the offices of Kritiker, she saw Manx and waved to her. "I need to ask you something."  
  
"Yes?" Manx blinked and looked at her. "These files are classified."  
  
"Well.I know, but NOS has a policy to look at all files on people possibly possessed by night breeds. Omi openly admitted it to Shido this afternoon, I need to know everything about the night of August 13th."  
  
"Omi and his team came home from a botched mission, Omi was shot twice in both shoulders and was bleeding. We had one of our doctors to stitch him up. Sadly he was so far gone we thought he couldn't live through the night. The doctor told his team it wasn't so bad, and when I realized that Omi was going to heal just fine I was relieved. Then suddenly he started to heal faster than normal. We became really nervous about it and hid it from his team."  
  
"So what you are saying that Kritiker suspected he was a night breed all along?"  
  
"No, but when the deaths started to happen we suspected it. 


	2. Slave to the Shadow Beast

Part 2 Darkness  
  
Omi gave a whimper when his team looked at him as if it was crazy. "Omi, you were responsible for the deaths in our area?" Ken looked as if he couldn't believe it.  
  
"Not really, those moments when Omi would black out were when the Night Breed took control," Shido put his hand on Omi's shoulder. Shido moved around and looked for some feeling in Weiss's hearts for their friend.  
  
Aya moved and took the youngest member pulling him into the car. "Omi, we're going home," he whispered. "I don't know what you're saying and I don't think Omi could possibly do all that."  
  
"But I have," the boy groaned. "If you want I could let you see the Night Breed for yourself, I'm sure he'd love to see all of us." He looked over at Shido who nodded his head and brought in the mirror.  
  
The boy in the mirror looked at him, he smiled and then without warning there were two Omis standing side by side. "How dare you, Omi!"  
  
"I don't care!" Omi snarled at the other.  
  
"Brat," the breed looked at him and then at the team. "So, you are the fools who raised Omi."  
  
Ken was about to attack when Shido stepped in front of. "I am going to ask you to give up the body."  
  
The other boy laughed leaning on the mirror. "You are in no position to make me do anything I don't want to, vampire." He smiled at Omi. "I found the prefect body, he's beautiful. And of course he'll die if I give it up."  
  
Omi only groaned feeling tired. "I no longer care if I die."  
  
"Oh.so noble, Omi, so noble. You are always thinking about yourself, all humans are like that. Would you really miss Omi if he died?" the other Omi snarled his eyes turning to gold, then without warning Ken grabbed him in a choke hold.  
  
"You will let Omi go now!" He growled only to have Omi struggle when he realized he was holding Omi.  
  
"Just do it Ken-kun," Omi's eyes were squeezed shut.  
  
Shido pulled the two apart. "No!"  
  
**  
  
Aya was lying on his back looking at the ceiling in his room, he thought about what Shido had said. "Omi will die if we remove the Night Breed by force." He rolled onto his side and looked at the photograph that Sakura had taken.  
  
Omi was so small in the picture, he had been fifteen, and he looked hopeful and fun loving. It was hardly like some monster could have taken advantage of him. "How could that thing come into you?" he whispered and heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"  
  
"Omi," he heard Omi's soft voice. He entered and looked at him with sad eyes. "I don't care anymore, I need this thing out of me. I don't want anyone else that's innocent to die because of me."  
  
"I know you don't, but what can we do? Even if we remove you'll die," he put his hand on Omi's shoulder.  
  
"I don't care, you don't know what it is like to have him always telling me what to do! I'm tired."  
  
After he left, Aya sat up and knew that Omi was tired; he looked like he was so weak. He heard voices in the hall, Ken was talking to Yohji. "What's your deal, what do you have against, Detective Shido?"  
  
"It was something he did. He screwed me out of a case that was rightfully mine." Yohji snarled and looked pissed off enough.  
  
~flashback~  
  
Asuka was looking around the darkened office as she put the final report on the desk. "Yohji? Hey, Yohji, come on, its late we won't find anything more about that case," Yohji looked up as she said it.  
  
"No way, that means I would have to lose to that..that..beginner!"  
  
Asuka started to laugh at him. "Yohji, Shido is from NOS, he's got clearance on that case, imagine what would happen to us?"  
  
"That case was ours, Asuka, no telling how long it will be until we get the next case," he slammed the door and locked it as they walked out. "That NOS is just stepping on people's toes to get what they want."  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
It was as if it was the case all over again to Yohji, he just walked into the bar only to see his worst nightmare. "So what are you doing?" Schuldich was smiling as he sat at the bar. "I could buy you a drink." The orange haired assassin caught onto Yohji. "Hmm and I thought I was your rival, I guess there was someone worse."  
  
"You have no idea," he took a drink of vodka and glared. "Shido robbed me of case."  
  
"You do realize that I could use that against you sometime," Schuldich looked at him and sighed. "I'm kidding I won't use it on you. I know how you feel, NOS just kicked Crawford's ass out of a possible bodyguard job."  
  
"You must be mad," Yohji sighed.  
  
"Not really the guy was a fucking pill," the other poured them a drink. "Its like something dark is going on, did you hear about those dead girls around your store?"  
  
"I did, in fact I was one of the guys who found one," Yohji got up and sighed. "I'll see you around."  
  
"Yeah, next time."  
  
**  
  
Schuldich came into the Schwarz mansion and shut the door silently only to have Farfarello looking at him. "Don't you ever come home when Crawford asks?" Farfarello growled.  
  
"Do you have to kill the neighbor's pets?" Schuldich retorted and walked into Crawford's office. "Hey, I just happened to see one of the Weiss Cats and it seems something is up."  
  
"And what is that?" Crawford yawned looking at his computer.  
  
"It seems that those deaths around the flower shop, quite upsetting. I read from Yohji's head that little Omi is possessed by something."  
  
"Good for Omi," the cold leader whispered.  
  
"I don't think you'll like what it is. A Night Breed."  
  
Crawford stopped what he was typing and looked up. "A what?" his face was twisted in a look of horror and somewhat anger. "Those stinking freaks?"  
  
"I knew you would react like that. We have to.."  
  
"We're not doing anything, it's the Weiss's problem."  
  
"What would happen if it was Nagi?" Schuldich walked into the hall and shut the door, he then turned to see Nagi glaring at him. "What?"  
  
**  
  
Omi shut himself in his room, he leaned against the door felt the wind on his face, he hadn't remembered leaving the window open. He sat down on his bed, that was when he felt a heat all around him. He saw his shadow extend and then the monster came into possession. "I knew you would try something!" the creature turned his head and saw Shido. "You will give up the boy's body."  
  
The Creature jumped in surprise and laughed. "You really think that you would do that, especially when you know I could kill my host?"  
  
"No, you couldn't, because Omi wasn't dead when you took pocession, he never asked for you. You came and took, so in truth Omi is still alive and he's been fighting you," Shido grabbed the boy and bit into his neck, he spit the blood out and the creature showed it's true form.  
  
Omi felt the floor as he looked up before his vision fogged over. Its over, he thought smiling he drifted off to sleep.  
  
**  
  
"Omi should be fine," Yayoi was saying to Shido. "He got out of the hospital today, The Weiss are quite happy to have their Omi back, but something about this case doesn't add up. We tested Omi's saliva, it doesn't match the sample we took from the victims."  
  
"You forget that it wasn't Omi that did it," said the vampire looked at her and saw Omi standing looking out of the window to the flower shop. "And he will be prey forever to the Night Breeds and all we can do is hope and wait." 


	3. The Return

Part 3  
  
The Return  
  
"He's suppose to be better!" Ken was yelling when a man in white simply walked into Omi's hospital room.  
  
"NOS policy 0098B, section C, no persons attacked by Night Breeds may leave until sanctioned by NOS top agents," the man pointed to a small booklet. "If Kritiker Agents read these they would understand why Bombay couldn't return until we are sure he is safe from all Night Breeds."  
  
"This is shit!" Ken growled and walked into the room, he saw Omi looking out the window with a distant look in his eyes. "Hey, Omi." He tried to give a false smile, but he saw that the Night Breed really did its damage to Omi.  
  
Omi turned and looked at him. "Nani?"  
  
It had been made clear by Shido that Omi's memories were severely damaged, so far all Omi remembered was the night of the botched mission. "Can I come home yet?" he asked his eyes wide. "I don't like it here."  
  
"Sorry, Omi, but only a few more days, you know how doctors our. Manx would want you to stay here for your health."  
  
There was no getting around it, the NOS agent walked in and told Omi his visitation time was over and he had to go back to his original room.  
  
**  
  
"You can't keep him penned up like an animal, Yayoi!" Manx was saying when they walked into the room that Omi was being kept in.  
  
The boy was seated on a bed in a corner, his knees pulled up to his chin, he looked so different than he did a week ago.  
  
"I'm sorry, Manx, this is out of my hands," Yayoi looked rather angry herself. "My bosses are scared half to death of losing him, he's the first human to survive a Night Breed attack like this. So far there have only been two people to survive this and they ended up repossessed by Night Breeds."  
  
"At least allow his team to spend more time with him."  
  
**  
  
"You can't keep him in a cage, he isn't some sort of.." Yayoi was saying as a doctor from NOS walked into the boy's room.  
  
Omi looked up as the doctor brought out the needle and made a sort of yelp. "No, I gave a sample to you last week!"  
  
"We just need another sample of your blood, Mr. Tsukiyono," the doctor soothed him and then put the needle in one of the veins.  
  
"He's not a lab rat, he's going to die in there," she was yelling, this time she saw that she wasn't the only one protesting about Omi's treatment.  
  
"I said it before, Yayoi," a girl walked up, it was Minma who worked in the special cases. "The NOS is going to far, this is dealing with human rights, look at him, he was a lot better in the hospital."  
  
"I know, the truth is he didn't solicit a Breed, this isn't his fault, we have to get him out of here," she looked around and sighed.  
  
**  
  
"They keep him in a cage," Ken told Aya who only pretended to listen to him.  
  
"NOS knows what they are doing," he told Ken. "Calm down, they said it will be another week of testing, soon Omi will be back here."  
  
"Do you really believe that?" Yohji finally walked upstairs from the store after closing. "NOS does this all the time, if there is a Breed attack the suspected person who is the breed simply disappears. Shido said they pull this shit of 0098 section C as away to distract people from the truth."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ken blinked, holding up the booklet, he flipped to the page and read it. "Any person or persons known to have been attacked by Night Breeds must be isolated from the main population to make sure a repossession does not occur. If not, the person will be poccessed by other breeds."  
  
"The chances of that happening again are one out of a hundred according to what Shido just told me this afternoon. Most Night Breeds avoid repossession because the human's body produces a sort of way of kicking them out."  
  
"So they're just lying to us?"  
  
There was the sound of a door bell and they turned to the survilence and saw Schuldich standing outside. "What the hell does he want?" Yohji growled grabbing his watch.  
  
They walked down stairs and saw their enemy smiling. "Well.is that anyway to greet someone who is going to help you get your little kitten out of NOS?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Aya asked quietly.  
  
"I just got something you might need to see," Schuldich held up a video. "All you need to do is let me in."  
  
"Fine," Yohji scowled and directed him to the television and VCR.  
  
/I'm only trying to help you guys out,/ they heard Schuldich saying mentally and put the video in. "You might not like what you see, but here it is."  
  
The image of Omi appeared on the screen showing him strapped down onto a bed, he was evidently scared. "They've been trying to figure out how Shido manage to get the Night Breed out of him without almost killing him. If this keeps up, I don't know if your little kitten is going to be the same. The NOS track record isn't too good about keeping people sane."  
  
"How do we know you're not lying to us?" Ken finally spoke up.  
  
"I have no reason to. After all who supplies Detective Shido information? Me, simple as that, I've had my eyes on Night Breeds for awhile."  
  
They continued to watch and then saw the look change on Schuldich's face. "NOS has been doing this for years, when Takatori had control of them, it was worse, Reiji didn't even know what Night Breeds were. So far the whole group of them would make Eszet look good. I was lucky there was Nagi fine after all this."  
  
Ken blinked. "Nagi had this happen to him?"  
  
"Yeah, Nagi still has nightmares from it, how else do you think we got him, as soon as we walked into the lab, Nagi got up and ran to us, he thought we'd come to save him. They said that a Night Breed processed him for most of his childhood, they were lying, Nagi never had a Night Breed in him. Now you can see Schwarz is bringing up a temporary truce until this whole Night Breed thing is gone."  
  
**  
  
Do we believe him? Ken blinked, he didn't realize he was being watched, he stood on the roof looking at the night sky, that was when he heard the crash, he saw Shido standing there. "Do you know how to use a door?"  
  
"Right now, I can't risk it," Shido whispered and then looked around. "Listen, Schuldich brought the tape right?"  
  
"He did, is it all real?"  
  
"It is, it took Yayoi an hour to get it to me, but listen, you have to drop your war with Schwarz. I don't know why you are fighting and I don't care, but we have to get Omi out of the NOS labs. He's in more danger there than you realize."  
  
**  
  
Omi woke staring at the ceiling, he felt it again, the strange feeling someone other than the doctors were watching him. He looked around the empty room and pulled the blanket tightly around him. "Its not real," he whispered. "Only a dream."  
  
Then he heard a footfall and the blanket fell on the floor, he was shaking. That was when the man appeared, with long blond hair and dark red eyes. Omi pushed himself against the wall, trying to scream. "Hush now, pretty one," the man's voice was soft and angelic. "So pretty." The man reached out his hand and caressed Omi's throat.  
  
Falling onto the bed, Omi felt a soft sting on his neck, then he felt someone wrapping him in a blanket. "Time to go," he heard the soft voice again, this time passing into darkness.  
  
**  
  
The next morning, Ken heard Aya yelling in the hall. "Slow down!" Aya was saying. "What about Omi?" There was a pause, then he hung up and knocked on Ken's door. "Get dressed!"  
  
Ken was dressed in five seconds, though it looked like he got dressed in the dark, he ran out and looked around. "What is it? What happened to Omi?"  
  
"He gone! Vanished from his room at NOS. I just got the call from Manx, she's livid!"  
  
This was a wonderful start for a morning, Ken thought when he heard someone running down the alley. He saw Nagi standing at the door looking around for the door bell. "Its on the left side next to the door opener," he yelled down. "We already heard the news, Nagi, Omi was snatched from his bed last night."  
  
Nagi looked up stunned and then nodded. "Crawford said something about it. He wants to talk to you and the rest of the Weiss right now in the park. Can you make it, at least by 1:30?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll tell Aya, thanks!"  
  
He heard the sound of Yohji yelling something that sounded like a muffled "Screw you, Aya!" coming from his room. That wasn't the right thing to say and Yohji came out of his room holding his eye. "Geez!"  
  
"There is an ice pack in the icebox, Yohji. You need to stop doing that," Ken told him.  
  
"Yeah, he's just mad about me being right for a change."  
  
Aya nodded when Ken told him what Nagi said. "We'll be ready to see him by then."  
  
**  
  
Shido looked at his fellow vampire, Riho who was looking at him. "They won't let anyone into the lab, Omi's totally vanished," she whispered and shook her head.  
  
"I know it is Cain that did it, it smells of him. But what would he want with Omi?" Shido blinked and then heard Guni.  
  
"Maybe it has something to do with the Night Breed that was in him. You said yourself that this Night Breed thrives on human kindness," the urban fairy whispered.  
  
"Yeah, but it doesn't go with Cain, it makes him sound like he's being good and saving someone."  
  
"I found that Omi's treatment wasn't very kind," they heard a voice coming from around them, Cain appeared in the alley across from him. "If you please, this is more proper don't you think?"  
  
Walking into the alley, Shido could tell Cain was up to something. "Where is he?"  
  
"The little angel boy, he's sleeping soundly, at least if you want him to be," Cain smiled chuckling again. "Of course I wouldn't be so silly to bring him with me, the boy needs his rest after the amount of blood I had to take from him to keep him from screaming." With that the vampire vanished.  
  
"Cain really did it this time," Shido whispered.  
  
**  
  
Cain smiled appearing back in his hide away, it was kind of small, though it suited his coffin and a bed, and it wasn't as big as he was used to. He smiled entering the small bedroom that Omi was now in; he heard the sound of Omi's breathing. "Patient, patient, you'll be getting your dinner soon, Omi."  
  
Walking into the room, the small Weiss boy had his right ankle chained to the bed, he was still dressed in his pajamas and looked pale. Placing a bowl of fruit on the bed, he looked up at Cain with a look of distrust. "Why do you want me?"  
  
"It has something to do with what is inside you, the Night Breed gave you something, did it not?" Cain smiled at him. "He opened some little door, didn't it? You do know what I am talking about?"  
  
"No, I don't know!" Omi cried out.  
  
"I know you don't know, but when it comes to the fact that you're part of something a little bigger and better." Cain smiled at him again and touched his face. "Such a sweet child, so beautiful. I could hardly believe I could small death on that innocent little body of yours. I could grant you a gift after all, even Shido must admit I'm a snob sometimes and go for beauty and not love."  
  
This scared the boy more and he pulled away, or at least tried to, the vampire pinned the boy to the wall and bit into his shoulder. Screaming in pain, Omi kicked and tried to push him away. "Don't! Leave me alone!" his voice became weak.  
  
"I can't do it yet, little sweet Omi," Cain smiled and forced Omi to kiss him. From that kiss the boy passed out. "Soon, you will know the bliss that Shido and I share."  
  
(to be continued) 


	4. The Shame of Bliss

Part 4  
  
Shame of the Bliss  
  
Omi woke shaky and very hungry; his heart was pounding in his ears. He looked around and saw that his ankle was still chained to the bed post. He felt weak and drained of energy, his breathing was terribly labored.  
  
/Don't worry little pet, only a little death, / a thought was singing inside his head, he looked around for a mirror and found a shattered one in a corner. He looked into one of the pieces and saw two nasty gashes on his neck. His memory was sort of fuzzy on how he came to be in this room and how the wounds were there.  
  
He looked down at his skinny form in the mirror and realized he was totally naked. He covered himself in a blanket and sat on the bed calmly, not sure what was going to happen.  
  
The door opened and Omi stared up at Cain with dark eyes, he was confused. "Hello little Angel," he smiled and sat down on the bed, his hands slowly moving onto the boy's bare shoulders. "Such a lovely sight, aren't you? A little prince who has been locked in a fairy tale."  
  
"Can I go home?" Omi asked softly as the vampire stroked his shoulder.  
  
"Not yet, little prince, I have a gift to give you first."  
  
**  
  
Shido looked rather bothered by the Weiss's insistence to help him find Omi; he knew that Yohji was still mad at him. "I can find Omi without the Weiss, Yohji," he whispered and looked rather nervously at Riho was standing behind him. "It is far more dangerous with you three coming along."  
  
"We have a right to be there when Omi is found," Ken chimed in as he put on his bucknucks. "If anyone hurts Omi, they'll pay."  
  
Hopefully Cain won't attack you first, Shido thought and walked out of his office, he knew that Cain would surely show himself with Omi, though he wasn't sure if Omi would still be human. Cain is vain, he'll turn a child into a vampire as long as they are pretty enough he thought and looked out the window of his office.  
  
**  
  
Omi whimpered as Cain held him feeding softly on the human boy who had fought at first, then very slowly went limp. He stroked the boy's hair and kissed him again, this time he made sure to prick his tongue and force a little of his blood into the boy's mouth.  
  
It was clear what he wanted, he wanted to turn Omi slowly, to make the change beautiful and painless. He smiled as a rather odd sound came from the back of Omi's throat a sort of purring noise a cat would make. "You're almost ready, Omi, my little prince, though I think Omi doesn't suit you. How about Angel? You like that name don't you?" he whispered into Omi's right ear and smiled as he moaned.  
  
Soon, the thought was almost too much to pass up, little Omi would have more discipline than Shido had, he would make sure that the boy knew who was master. He stroked the boy's hair and left him to rest.  
  
**  
  
Crawford wasn't pleased with the results; he knew that NOS had messed up. He requested the files pertaining to the Weiss member that was suppose to be held there. Yayoi was willing to supply with the information on the Night Breed and what rooms Omi had been kept in. "So far you have muddled it," Crawford had said to the head of NOS.  
  
The head stared at him in shock and gave a look at Yayoi. "I told you, Mr. Crawford, those files were deemed classified."  
  
"Classified? Seems you held Mr. Tsukiyono here against his will, even when the doctors said that he was well enough to leave. What is so special about Omi?"  
  
The head of the department gave a look then whispered. "It had something to do with the Golden Dawn. It seemed that Tsukiyono was able to sense the Night Breeds. We thought it could be genetic."  
  
"Strange, looks like Omi is a normal teenager to me, now that he is missing, I am beginning to question your competence on this issue. And also on how you plan on finding the boy!"  
  
This was scaring the head who was looking as if he was going to be sick at any minute. "You have got to be joking."  
  
"Do you know whose son was kidnapped? Takatori Reiji's son, he was going under a different name, but isn't part of your funding from the Takatori family? I wonder how the elder Takatori would take it, finding that his grandson is missing after all these years?"  
  
"We'll get right on it, Mr. Crawford, I had no idea," the man sputtered and handed the classified files back to Crawford who nodded and walked out of the building.  
  
"Next time I need to get more research done, Crawford, do you mind if I call you?" Yayoi whispered to him as they went to the car.  
  
"I would rather you didn't. I just used that as an excuse to get some sensitive files from those idiots. You just need to scare them, the threat of telling the elder Takatori of this would make them turn green and give you just about anything."  
  
"Need to use that for vacation time," she laughed. "I hope this helps you."  
  
"I do need to know one thing, what is the Golden Dawn, it's mentioned in here, but it doesn't tell me what it is?"  
  
Yayoi looked thoughtful. "Strange, I heard it before; I think it is about some kind of killing off humans so that the breeds can live in the sunlight."  
  
Crawford nodded silently. "Thank you, Ms. Matsunaga, but I will take care of the rest."  
  
**  
  
Schuldich sat in Shido's office and looked around the place. He had no idea that Yohji and Shido were enemies, worse than he was to the tall blond. "So this is your office? Strange place, I would have thought a vampire like your self would be in a moorage."  
  
"How did you know? Silly question coming from me since I told already that you were a telepath." Shido looked up as Riho brought in some tea for them and set it on his desk. "Thank you Riho."  
  
"She's a bit young," Schuldich looked at the tea and sighed. "Though I'm not protesting about her age."  
  
"She made her choice, Schuldich that is all you need to worry about. Why is Schwarz paying me a visit, I was not aware that Esset had interests in Night Breeds?"  
  
The German assassin smiled and then looked at his watch. "Crawford said he had some information for you. He told me that he was going to ask you about the Golden Dawn. It seems that little Omi is going to be part of it pretty soon."  
  
Shido went quiet and then looked at the door as someone knocked on it. "I see your friend is here," he walked up to the door and Crawford walked in.  
  
"That was a waste of time, NOS was pretty antsy about this stuff, so I have to give it back before they realize I tricked them." Crawford handed a file to Shido who flipped through this. "Most of it was because they thought they could use the Weiss to wipe out Night Breed because Omi is able to sense them."  
  
"Makes sense, though there hasn't been a Night Breeder hunter in a thousand years. Even if there were now, the person would be detained by them and slaughtered without a second thought. Night Breeds are pretty easily tipped off by the gifts; they could sense it when one is born."  
  
"Explains the little guy's kidnapping." Schuldich said softly and then crossed his arms. "Seems the Weiss are going to have their arms full."  
  
"Not really, the creature who kidnapped Omi wasn't a Night Breed, it was a vampire. Vampires are relatively neutral, but if the Breeds make an offer a vampire can't refuse, then Weiss will be in worse trouble. Vampires have relatively nasty tempers and they can kill the person they kidnap if they feel threatened."  
  
"Sounds like Farfarello when we forget to give him his meds," Crawford gave a whistle. "Schwarz has done their part, we have no part in this."  
  
"Actually Crawford, you might not want to hear what the Night Breeds have in mind."  
  
**  
  
Breath, the thought made Omi scream, he looked around the room and found that he wasn't in the place he intended to be. He felt for his clothes, but still he was undressed and he moved to where his body was unseen by prying eyes. "Hello, Angel," he heard the voice and turned to see the vampire staring at him.  
  
Omi's eyes were wide and scared, he wanted to go home, he didn't know what was happening to his body, it was burning. "What is happening to me?"  
  
"A lovely change, look how pretty you've become," the vampire brought Omi to the shattered mirror and presented him, moving his fingers down his shoulder. "Such a lovely child, forevermore." His skin was pale, almost like white plaster, his eyes were bright almost an endless pool of blue paint that seemed to beckon him.  
  
Looking up at the vampire he wanted to scream, but his voice didn't work. "Hush little Angel, when it is over you will be my prince and you'll leave with me."  
  
Shaking Omi felt his lips being forced open and something warm forced into his mouth, it was a cup full of something red and rather soupy. Omi knew it was blood; he tasted his own enough times to know its taste. He struggled and tried to stop himself from drinking it, but inside him a heat was building up, a burning in his veins. "That's it, very good, drink, my little Prince, my Angel."  
  
Pulling away, Omi was breathing hard, but the vampire, Omi knew his name and muttered it under his breath. Cain smiled at him and pulled him up. "Did I tell you to stop? You need to know who the parent is and who the child is!"  
  
"Gomen!" Omi whimpered as he was pushed back into the bed and Cain pinned him down. "No, please."  
  
"Hush, no harm, my little prince, I wouldn't want you to recent me. You are my replacement for Shido," Cain kissed Omi's forehead and got up, he left the room and locked the door behind him.  
  
Omi lay there on the bed, his body purring as the unnatural heat spread through his veins causing his body to spasm. He opened his eyes and strange feeling of pleasure crept through him, he never felt anything like it. What is wrong with me?  
  
He felt a strange transformation in his mouth, a piercing pains on his lower lip, he reached up and touched the two sharpened teeth. Fangs, I have fangs, what's happening to me?  
  
**  
  
Ken felt his temper flare when Shido walked in and handed the files to Aya who glared at him and then went to work on the computer. "So far, all I need to tell you is that Schwarz has support of this, but the person who kidnapped Omi is someone I know personally and I object to you being involved, if Cain in anyway feels threatened Omi will be killed. Cain is that dangerous and even assassins can't kill him," Shido sighed and looked rather tired.  
  
"So what you're saying is that you had dealings with this Cain," Yohji blinked. "Explains why you don't move about in the sunlight."  
  
"So you caught on or did Schuldich tell you?"  
  
"Both, I figured it out about a month ago when you told me that Omi lost some blood and I saw the strange punctures in his neck."  
  
"I see, I meant no harm to Omi, it was the only way I could get the Night Breed out of him. I had no intention for Cain, my maker to take him from you."  
  
Yohji sighed and then looked at him. "I'm past blaming you for this, I just want Omi back."  
  
"I did have an encounter with Cain after Omi was kidnapped, he was thinking about making Omi join in the Golden Dawn."  
  
Aya slammed his fist in the wall and glared at Shido. "What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"It means that Cain has the intention of turning Omi into a vampire. Cain is vain, he'll go for anything beautiful and he seems to think Omi adorable," the vampire sighed and shook his head. "And I hate to say it; I used to be just like him."  
  
**  
  
Cain smiled the next evening as he clothed Omi in dark colors, he made the boy look so much younger, he was like a doll to him. He put the white dress shirt on him buttoning it up and hung a nice tie, taking the black dress pants he made the boy look some much like a child of a different time period. The waist coat fit him perfectly and his hair was brushed which made the hair full and thick. "Look at yourself," he marveled and allowed him to move to where he saw the mirror. "The most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes upon."  
  
Omi reached up to the mirror and looked into it and smiled, his mind was that of a nine year old child, he blushed feeling his eyes travel over the curves of his form in the mirror that had since been replaced and made anew. He giggled and turned looking into it. "Father," he ran and hugged Cain, in much the sense he thought it was his father from the past he was hugging.  
  
"Yes, my darling angel," the vampire chuckled; Cain had long since wanted a devoted child, a child who didn't question him. "Shall we go, Angel, it is time to hunt."  
  
Omi nodded feeling the pain of his newly grown fangs pressing into his lip. "Hungry, Father why does it burn inside?"  
  
"It burns because your body hasn't fed, you need blood. And I will teach you."  
  
They walked out of the old house and into the streets, the newly made vampire Omi giggled and marveled at what Cain was teaching him. He showed his fangs and looked around at the people.  
  
Entering an alley, Omi looked around, he heard the sounds, but his vampire senses were accustomed to the sounds of people breathing. He found himself among the homeless, the lesser known people of Tokyo. "Sad, isn't it, my child?" he heard Cain looking around. "You will never know this, will you?"  
  
"No, I won't," Omi whispered and felt something about this wasn't right, his mind flew to people, more like shadows he barely recognized. He saw a man with brown hair hugging him holding up some flowers. His mind flew to his hunger and he found himself against the wall as a man with a knife pushed him against the wall.  
  
"Money, now, pretty boy," the words were harsh and forced; the little vampire looked around for Cain. /Don't worry, little one, you know what to do, he is your food! / He smiled as his mind flew to the man holding him trying to rip open his shirt. "Come on, where is the money, rich boy!"  
  
There was flash of red and Omi found himself holding the would-be thief, his lips pulling at the flesh trying to suck more blood in. He dropped the human carelessly on the ground and looked rather nervously around him. "Father?" he looked around and saw Cain leaning against the wall. The vampire walked toward him and pushed him against the wall kissing him, his mind was fluttering. Father must love me, if he does this, he thought and allowed it.  
  
Cain broke the kiss and stood back. "Good boy, not bad for your first kill. You are so precious!"  
  
Returning home, Omi caught the faint scent of something very strange. "Father, someone is here," he looked up at Cain who led him into the house and into the parlor.  
  
"Stay here," Cain told him and he nodded not sure what was going on.  
  
**  
  
The old house must have been around along time, thought Ken as he was led inside of it, the place was falling apart. He saw Omi sitting down in the parlor, but the boy looked totally different. His clothes looked like they were formal, that he was some rich aristocrat from another time. "Omi!" He ran into the parlor and looked at him. "Its me, Ken."  
  
"Are you a friend of father's?" Omi blinked in confusion looking up at him with giant blue eyes that seemed to be pulling him in. "Why do you call me Omi?"  
  
"What are you talking about? Omi is your name," Ken blinked at his friend in disbelief.  
  
"My name is Angel," Omi growled, he turned away. "If you are not a friend of father's I kindly ask you to leave!"  
  
This was strange. "Please, you have to listen to me, Omi, I mean Angel. This guy you call father isn't your father."  
  
"Yes he is."  
  
This hurt, Ken thought as he walked over to the rest of the group and saw that Omi was following him out of the parlor into the hall. They turned to see him and then he slowly spoke. "Father said that I need to lead you to his office," he whispered leading them to a rather small room near the stairs.  
  
Aya blinked at the way Omi was acting, "Don't know who we are?"  
  
"No, I do not, Father would never allow me to be around humans," the boy responded looking at them and then pointed at the room. "He's in there."  
  
Shido slowly whispered to Ken. "Omi doesn't know who he is, so we play along until we get him out of here. How far into vampirism Omi is I don't know."  
  
"He's already made his first kill tonight, so far he has lost his memory," the older vampire smiled at them and sat down. "Don't you like the way he is, Shido, so loyal, my little pet. A son who doesn't disobey, does what he is told."  
  
"You've enslaved him!" Ken growled. "I want him back the way he was!"  
  
"Even if it were possible, Angel is mine, now and forever. I can't leave him, after all his mortal father disowned him, hated him, I gave him acceptance. He will witness the Golden Dawn and it will be an honor to keep him from slaying Breeds."  
  
"So that was the offer?" Shido hissed. "You couldn't have me, so you took Omi from his friends and family."  
  
"You call these three family? The one called Aya ignored him, he never gave Omi advice about his maturity. The one, Yohji teased him about how he looked like a girl and should find a girlfriend. Then the one Ken, he believed that Omi was a child, too innocent to know the real feelings he felt for Ken, the Weiss I saw in his mind were the real prison."  
  
Aya glared at him. "Omi never came forward when he was going through puberty, I gave him advice on how to handle it. His emotions even now are more confused then they were at fifteen."  
  
"I only tease Omi because he knows I'm kidding. He had a great girlfriend once, I lay off on the dating jokes because I know he's still sensitive about it. To say we do not care about him is a lie. We were with him when he got mono, we held him down when he had to have shots. We put up with teenage mood swings more often than you could."  
  
Ken was silent his eyes still on Omi who was standing in the hall listening to this. "I had no idea that Omi felt that way toward me. I always thought he was my little brother, he is innocent, he is naïve, in many ways he's still a child, he knows that and he relishes his youth and that maybe he will never have to be an assassin again. I just want him back!" He walked into the hall and looked at the boy staring at him. "You don't remember anything."  
  
Omi nodded his head and then whispered. "I remember flowers, lots of them. I was surrounded by flowers."  
  
"That was the flower shop," Ken told him. "Please you have to remember the freesia, it was your favorite. You used to stare at it, yellow was always so pretty to you."  
  
The boy backed away from him. "No.I don't want to," he ran to Cain who held him. "Father make them go away."  
  
"Very well." Cain smiled at Omi and led him out of the room and down to a hidden staircase. "You have tired my child enough for tonight, now leave!"  
  
Ken watched Omi leave his heart felt heavy and he knew that something about what he said scared him. 


	5. Memories

(I am sorry this took too long, but I have several series I'm working on in stories so I have had to take a few weeks and months to think things through. So far this is the latest chapter)  
  
Part 5  
  
Memories  
  
Ken couldn't stand this, he couldn't stand for what Cain had done, and he had taken away Omi's memories. Much worse was the boy's insistence that Cain was his father. "I made a prefect child, a child who obeys me," Cain whispered leading Omi away from them. "You are upsetting him."  
  
Upsetting him! Ken clinched his fists feeling the claws come forth, but Shido told him to stand down. "You'll do more harm than good for Omi right now," he heard the vampire detective whisper and then saw him walk up to Cain. "I think you've made enemies of the Weiss."  
  
**  
  
Omi giggled watching the Weiss leave. "I don't like them, father. The one with the claws said I was his friend. Was that true?"  
  
"Angel, they are humans, they are our food," Cain shook his head and led Omi up to a bed room. "Time to rest, this morning you will sleep with me."  
  
Skipping into the room, Omi took off his dress coat and shirt, then his pants; he looked in the mirror at himself. "I don't care if they were my friends," he told himself, "I will have Ken-kun for myself."  
  
Walking into Cain's bedroom, he saw the coffin and suddenly felt a rush of terror fill him, he didn't know what to do about it. "Don't worry, Angel, I will be right here," Cain lay down, he was undressed too and beckoned to Omi to come to him.  
  
Lying down on top of Cain, the new vampire rested his head on Cain's shoulder letting him be touched and caressed. "Father, isn't this wrong?"  
  
"Shh, it is alright, go to sleep."  
  
**  
  
Aya's next plan of action was to act without Shido, though it was not going to be easy. He was already told not to do anything unless it was really necessary or contact Yayoi who had more information on Cain.  
  
"I really don't think you should do that," he turned and saw Schuldich standing by the door. "Didn't Yayoi and Shido say not to do anything?"  
  
"Schwarz?" Yohji looked up with a dull expression on his face. "What do you want?"  
  
"Give me a break!" Schuldich hissed. "I'm here to warn you about something. Crawford has got it in his head that he can capture your little Omi and give him back to NOS. Sadly from what I managed to get out of your heads is that little Omi had a change of sorts."  
  
"Schuldich!" this time Aya was glaring right into his eyes. "If you think for one minute that I would allow you to."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it," the German yelled. "Listen, as far as you know that there might be away for you to get that boy's memories back, all you have to do is help me."  
  
Ken was silently staring and then pulled the leader of Weiss to the side. "I don't trust him, he's up to something. How do we know that he isn't in this to kill us?"  
  
"I would have done it already, Siberian," Schuldich laughed leaning against the wall. "All you have to do is give me some information."  
  
"What sort of information?" Yohji finally moved closer.  
  
"NOS agent files, according to Nagi, Kritiker for exchange of Omi asked for the files. NOS couldn't pass up having a being able to sense Night breeds."  
  
Aya blinked. "This will only work if we get Omi back, so far he won't even answer to his name."  
  
"That's the problem?" the German was laughing, "How hard is it to get one of your own away from someone like that?"  
  
For once the German assassin had a point, Ken blinked, if none of the older Weiss could get Omi to come back, he could. He blinked and felt rather upset and walked away into his room. Leaning against the door, he looked into the room and sighed, he remembered the nights Omi would wander in from having nightmares. The two had a sort of brother attitude about each other. Whatever problem Omi had he shared it with Ken.  
  
I hope I know what I'm doing, he thought and watched the sun rise. He hoped Omi was safe.  
  
**  
  
Omi woke a little before Cain did, he moved the coffin door open and got up, Cain was still sleeping and he closed it. His senses were about something, he wanted something, and he would do anything to have it.  
  
Walking the empty hall, he walked into his room and sat down the bed, he looked around for some clean clothes and found some nice shirts and pants hanging in the closet. Changing into a white dress shirt and black pants he stood looking at himself in the mirror, he looked into the closet and found a jacket. He blinked putting it on, and straightening a neck tie.  
  
His sense of smell caught something; he looked out of his room and noticed that someone was moving around the halls. Human? He thought and smiled; he walked into the hall and thought that it was his first kill of the night. He blinked when saw the man from last night talking to him. "Hello, are you here again to see father?"  
  
The man jumped and shook his head. "I.I came to see you, Omi, I mean Angel."  
  
Omi blinked and moved up to him. "That is nice to know. Father doesn't like it when I'm alone, maybe you can be my human pet. You would like that, I do want a pet, I'm sure Father won't say no. What's you name?"  
  
"Ken," the man's dark brown eyes widened as Omi moved closer, his eyes closing. "You remember that name don't you?"  
  
"Yes," the voice was trembling sort of upset. "There is something about it."  
  
"Omi, you have to leave with me," Ken tried to insist, then the room drew darker.  
  
"Father!" Omi turned and hugged the tall blond who patted him on the head. "Can I have a pet? Please, I'll take care of him."  
  
"Angel, how can I say no, but I must taste his blood first," Cain smiled and drew up to Ken, his eyes were dark yellow. "I see that you can't leave my child alone, I might as well allow my child one pleasure, shouldn't I?"  
  
"Father, please don't hurt him."  
  
A pain laced through Ken's mind, he felt something slipping away as Cain's fangs slipped into his neck. This is dying, he thought, he felt a hand holding his and heard Omi's frantic voice. "Please Father, what did you do to him?"  
  
"Relax, Angel, he will just sleep it off and then he will be your pet."  
  
**  
  
Aya walked into Ken's room unannounced, he saw the letter on the bed and just about strangled Yohji on his way out. "He went after Omi!"  
  
"He did what?" Yohji gave a yawn and then his eyes widened. "Geez, what an idiot, if he had told us."  
  
"You are being stupid, Ken isn't the type to listen to anyone," the leader shrugged. "As soon as something is said he will just do it without considering the orders."  
  
"You make him sound just like you."  
  
Aya stopped and punched the blond. "Shut up!"  
  
It was clear that this was not going to work, Ken had gone off without informing the Weiss what he was planning to do, in fact no one knew if he was alive or dead.  
  
**  
  
"Wake up!" Omi was shaking him as he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.  
  
He was barely aware of being on a bed, it was rather old and in some parts lumpy, he saw Omi sitting next to him, there was blood the boy's lips. "You're awake," the boy smiled and brought up an apple and pet Ken's cheek. "Eat, Ken-kun."  
  
He took a bite of the apple and spit it out. "Where did you get this?"  
  
"It was in a can," the boy looked surprised. "Don't you like it?"  
  
"It's rotten," Ken gasped and realized that along with Omi's memories, the boy's humanity wasn't there at all. "I need something fresh."  
  
"Fresh?" Omi blinked and nodded. "Alright, wait here."  
  
Getting up, Ken felt shaky, he watched Omi skip away, it was like looking at Tot, somehow. This was more disturbing was that Ken was getting use to it, saw the door open and Omi returning with a bag, in it was fruit, but from the smell, it wasn't fresh. "Omi, I think we better go to the store together."  
  
"Why do you call me Omi?"  
  
Leading the way, Ken could see the boy's eyes were on the crowd, he knew that this was the only way to get the boy away from Cain. He walked into the supermarket and walked out with an apple. "Smell this," he told the boy who smiled. "That is fresh, that is what I need."  
  
I suppose this make Omi happy, he thought, Omi tugged on his sleeve and brought him to the front of Koneko no Sume Ie. "What is this? I know this place!"  
  
"Yes, you used to work here," Ken tried to sound rather uninterested, but he wanted to get Omi as close as possible to the Weiss. He saw Aya watching them and knew that Aya catch on to what he was doing. "Want to go inside?"  
  
Omi nodded his head and walked into the flower shop, just as he walked into, Shido grabbed the boy from behind. "I'm sorry, we have to do this, Omi, but what Cain is doing to you isn't right."  
  
"Let me go! Father is expecting me and Ken-kun back at the house!" Omi whined and tried to struggle, but slowly looked up as Crawford and Schuldich walked in.  
  
"Thanks Ken," Schuldich whispered and then touched Omi's forehead. "Where is the disk?"  
  
Aya handed Crawford a red disk and then watched. "Remember the deal, Schwarz!"  
  
"I know, don't hurt him," Schuldich hissed and then looked into Omi's mind. "Man, this Cain guy is one sick bastard, he's got Omi as his sex slave."  
  
"That sounds like Cain."  
  
"Don't you dare call Father that!" Omi protested only to have the German push him into a chair.  
  
"Listen to me Chibi, a father doesn't make you sleep with him! I mean, your father, Reiji was no prize either, but seriously what Cain is doing is rape! Don't you know the difference or has he warped that mind so badly that you will blindly do as he tells you?" Schuldich couldn't believe he was saying this, he expected to say this to Nagi if it had happened to him, but in truth it was happening to someone so innocent, Omi did have his innocent side to him. "Your name is not Angel, its Tsukiyono Omi!"  
  
Omi's voice became weak as somehow something came through a piece of his original self came out. His head fell forward and Schuldich caught him before he would fall out of the seat. "Aya."  
  
Aya walked forward and picked Omi up, he heard the sound of Omi's breathing, a sort of rasping noise. "Will he ever be human?"  
  
Schuldich and Crawford shrugged and walked away, they didn't have the answers to the question and in truth, Schuldich did want to say yes. "Its sick!" Schuldich growled as he got into the car. "What if it was Nagi, Crawford?"  
  
"This is none of our business, we have the information needed."  
  
"That's all you give a damn about!"  
  
**  
  
Ken saw Shido take Omi from Aya's hand. "It's too dangerous for Omi to stay here, if he is exposed to sunlight it will kill him," the vampire sighed and stroked Omi's head. "I'm really sorry; this is the first case that I have ever failed."  
  
Yohji watched as Omi was taken to the car and laid into the backseat. "Let him at least wake up first, you'll just scare him."  
  
Omi woke slowly, his eyes opened and he looked up at his team. "Minna?"  
  
"Omi," Yohji smiled at him. "How are you doing kiddo?"  
  
"I'm hungry," Omi whispered and blinked, he looked around the flower shop. "What time is it?"  
  
"Ten at night," Aya told him, his hand touched Omi's cheek. "You have to go, Mr. Shido said he would look after you."  
  
There was a look of confusion in the boy's eyes, his eyes widened again. "I'm not going back to NOS!"  
  
Shido came into view and shook his head. "No, Omi, I need to tell you something, serious. And I don't think you will like what happened to you."  
  
"What is it?" Omi whimpered.  
  
"You were changed into a vampire."  
  
They waited to see how Omi would react, all they saw was a sort of realization, the boy's fingers touching his incisors and then turn looking up at his friends with a startled look in his eyes. "I don't want to be a vampire, turn me back!"  
  
"I wish there was something I could do, Omi," Shido took him back into to the car, there was a struggle, but so far, the boy was too weak to do anything and sat in the back seat. Yayoi brought out her wrist cutting it forcing it to the boy's mouth, there was as sound of protest, then a faint mewing noise as Omi was forced to drink the blood.  
  
It mellowed him out enough that he just seemed less inclined to cry as he watched Ken wave to him. "I'll come to see you tomorrow night, Omi!" 


	6. Child of Cain

I'm sorry this took so long to bring to you, I am working as hard as I am to bring to you more parts of this story, it is far from finished, I have a least two or three more chapters to go. So bare with me!

Part 6: Child of Cain

Cain wants a child, Shido discovered when the first night with Omi started, he wanted something that was dependent, unable to break away from him. The boy's yellow eyes were tearing over with blood, not from pain much less than that, it was more along the lines of the fact the boy was afraid of what he was.

Omi's coffin was next to Shido's and for some reason the boy wouldn't sleep in there by himself. Shido heard the faint tapping on the lid and lifted it to see Omi standing over him looking afraid, he was holding an old stuff animal that Manx had dropped off. "I'm scared," the boy whimpered and crawled in with him.

This was going to take time, and time was not on his side, Aya demanded that Omi be put back with Weiss, but it would be impossible. The boy wasn't ready and still the boy had the mentality of a nine year old child, Cain's damage to the boy's mind was extensive, not even the telepath from Schwarz could make any head way in this and it frustrate him.

* * *

Schuldich sat on the floor with Omi who was coloring in a coloring book, the child's large yellow eyes were on the picture. "Alright, Omi, are you paying attention?" Schuldich put his finger under his chin and pulled it up a little. Mind scans were easy, but repairing a mind was almost a totally different matter, the German had done it once and now he was expected to do it again. He reached into the recesses of the mind, but couldn't access what he needed to do a full repair. "His memories are horribly damaged, if I was to do a repair now, Shido, it would damage not only Omi, but myself in the process."

Shido sat back in his seat. "I'm sorry for wasting your time, Schuldich."

The German blinked. "This wasn't a waste of time, these memories were damaged before he was turned into a vampire. So far, I just think if we leave him alone, the memories will repair themselves, its just up to the kid to do it." Schuldich smiled and touched the boy's head. "Cain really did a number on him."

The visit was over, but Schuldich vowed to come back again just to see if the repairs were going to take place.

"I don't like him," Omi whispered and got up putting the crayons away and the book.

"You and him have a horrible past, so you being scared of him is only natural, Omi," Shido got up and sighed. "Now then are you going to sleep in your coffin by yourself, or are you always going to crawl into mine because you're afraid."

Omi just sat down and looked upset. "I'm sorry, but I don't like the dark, I keep seeing things in it, things I don't want to see."

There was a knock on the door and Shido got up. "We have a visitor, or rather you have a visitor."

Ken walked in and saw Omi sitting on the couch smiling up at him with innocent eyes. "Hello, Ken-kun," the voice was the usual sound of the teen, but also the sound of the child that was Angel, Cain's little Angel. He was half expecting Omi to revert back to Angel and ask to go home, but that did not happen, Omi smiled still, the fangs were seen between those lips and it was hard to tell if the boy was human or vampire.

Yayoi was behind Ken and quickly sat him down. "You are aware of what will happen to you, right?" she whispered hoping that Ken was sure about what he was offering to do.

"I want to take care of Omi, it is my job to when he was first brought to Weiss." Ken reached out and hugged the boy, but saw Omi back away a little and then turned his head up to Yayoi who was holding a knife, she took hold of Ken's wrist and made a cut there. Omi moved forward and took the wound to his lips and licked at it.

"Just a little Omi, just a little," Shido whispered into Omi's ear.

Ken closed his eyes feeling lightheaded and then noticed he released and the boy was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "But Shido-kun…"

"NO!" Shido pulled the boy away and shook his head. "You never kill, do you understand, you never kill when you feed!"

"Shido-kun, you're hurting my wrist!" Omi pulled away and smiled, the boy turned his head and looked up. "I'm going home soon, aren't I?"

"That's right, but I'm not done educating you," the older vampire touched the boy's shoulder and caressed it. "Come on, Omi, I think you need to rest now, you have become so worked up."

* * *

"When is Omi coming home?" Aya looked over at Ken who was walking into the apartment.

"Not for awhile, Shido wants to do more education."

* * *

Shido picked a place in the park that was isolated to do his training, Omi followed him and looked around. "I don't want to, its uncomfortable!" Omi whined when he had to go into mist form, he appeared next to Shido and seemed really nervous.

"That was impressive, you are still afraid, aren't you?"

Nodding Omi held onto himself and turned his head to look at the night sky. "I don't like it when Ken-kun isn't here? Why did you send him away?"

"You're not ready to leave with him, you're still too young," Shido walked over to Yayoi's car and sighed. "You'll understand soon enough, you're still under Cain's influence and if he were to come back you wouldn't know how to fight him off."

The boy sat down on a bench and kicked his feet, he strained his memory trying to remember what it was like before he was a vampire. He only remembered bits and pieces of things, a birthday where he was with a woman with red hair, a time when he was nine living with one Kritiker agent and had broken his wrist during a training exercise. His human memories were blurred to points that only little things made sense to him. "Shido-kun, I want to remember everything, I want to remember what I was like as a human."

"Sometimes it is easier to forget about it," Guni came out from behind Omi's ear and sighed. "Sometimes you should be happy being where you are now, looking at the past might be difficult for you."

Shrugging the boy walked up to the car and got into it, most of the vampire training was easier than he thought it was. This is like training for Kritiker, Omi smiled to himself and looked out the window at the Tokyo Bay, something about the bay reminded him of someone, someone that he loved a great deal. He walked back into the old stone building where Shido's detective agency, Tatsuhiko Agency was the name on the door, at least that was what was implied. He saw Riho who waiting for them and greeted her like always with a smile.

I like Riho-san, she's pretty, Omi thought when he sat down with his crayons and paper, for some reason, he started to not draw so much. His mind was back on his teammates at the flower shop, Riho reminded him of daises, the big ones that Aya grew in the front of the store and that wouldn't be ready for weeks to be sold.

Tonight was a little different, Shido had a new Night Breed case and that left Omi and Riho alone in the office. It was not so bad really, Riho was good with the research on the case and did much of the filing that needed to be done, she dug around until she found Omi at the computer typing away. "These files are incomplete, I think that NOS is only giving half the information that is needed."

"I know that," the girl sighed. "We just make do with what we have, we can't really just waltz into NOS headquarters and ask for files, it would anger everyone."

The boy vampire blinked and nodded, his deep blue eyes moving over the pages of files on the computer. His eyes danced over one file and stopped, this was a file that was recently added, he opened it and found his name on it. "Tsukiyono Omi presumed vampire, formerly possessed by a Night Breed, NOS files state that Kritiker must make Bombay inactive until further notice."

This was weird, Omi blinked, he had no memory of the name of Kritiker, but something about it jogged his memory. He realized that something about this name shocked him, that was when the entire room went black, turning to look up he saw the blond haired Cain standing in front of him. "Angel, time to come home," Cain held out his hands and Omi ran toward him. "Good boy."

* * *

Ken put the phone down, he stared at it and rubbed his neck lightly, he knew where Omi was, Riho had called to ask if had come by the flower shop. He walked out of the flower shop and started to walk down the street, he saw Omi standing in an alley looking down at the ground. "Omi, you need to go home."

"I don't want to go back to Shido-kun, or rather Oni-kun," Omi ran off down the alley, and Cain right up behind Ken. "You said, oto-san that Ken-kun won't be hurt."

"Of course not," Cain smiled at Ken and held him as the world became nothing more than shadows.

* * *

What was going to happen if he didn't find Omi? Shido didn't want to think what would happen, he had already made Weiss angry. He walked into the office and paced for close to an hour, he looked down at some of Omi's drawings and tried to get a clue of what he was looking at or what Omi was doing before he was taken. He looked over at the computer and found the boy's case file was open, he blinked and then realized that somehow that his memories were coming back. "This isn't good," he picked up the phone and dialed Schuldich's cellphone.

"Hello?" the German's voice said and there was the sound of utter amusement in it, then it faded when he heard what was said to him. "Slow down, okay, part of Omi's memory came back, good?"

"He was taken by Cain!"

"Not good, listen, I'll be over there in a few minutes, I have to watch the brat to make sure he doesn't have a seizure again."

"How long will that be?"

"An hour."

"We don't have that long, Schu, you get here with Nagi then."

"Fine."

* * *

Omi was sitting on a bed, his hands were behind his head and he was looking down at Ken with large eyes. "Hello!" Omi sounded like his normal self and turned to look at him closely.

"Omi, what is going on?" Ken asked and saw Omi's eyes darken a little.

"I wanted my memories back," Omi sat there and looked serious. "Cain has all my memories so I was going to ask for them back. He said he would give them back if I came with him."

"You're entirely too trusting," Ken blurted out and took Omi's hands trying to find away out of the room. "He's not returning your memories, he wants you to remain dependent on him."

The young vampire shook his head and smiled a little, his soft yellow eyes filled with reddish tears. "That's a lie, its Shido who is wrong, he said that all I have to do is remember, but Schuldich said my memories are horribly damaged. So…"

"You're confused, Omi, we have to leave, I don't want you to be Angel again, I was scared of Angel. I want you to always stay Omi!"

* * *

Cain knew his plan was not going to work, Shido was going to show up again and take Omi and Ken from him. He watched from the shadows and knew perfectly well that to get what he wanted, he had to have both Omi and Shido together. Turning his head, he saw the boy standing in the shadows, his eyes yellow from hunger. "Angel, its time to go feed, come with me," he pulled the boy away from Ken and vanished.

They walked into an alley, Omi blinked as he was brought to a place to feed on someone. He squirmed a little and tried to break free, his inner nature was now at war with what Shido had taught him. "You don't have to kill him, just take what you need and I'll take care of the rest," Cain urged and smiled when Omi fell onto the poor man and fed.

The human was still alive, Cain decided to show his young student some act of kindness and wiped the man's memory of the attack. Standing up looking over at the boy who smiled at him with an innocent look in his eyes, he couldn't help but fall in love with him. "Let's go see your friend, Ken, I'm sure he misses you."

"He's going to be one of us, isn't he?"

"No, humans are to die, but if you want him that badly, a father can't deny his child a playmate," the master vampire smiled and led Omi back to their hiding place.

* * *

Ken had run, he bolted after Omi and Cain left, he found the loose window and was now standing in front of Shido's office. He ran in and saw Shido sitting there. "Ken?"

"Cain has Omi, he went to him willingly, he is confused," sitting down on the couch and looked angry.

"He found his case, I should have had it taken off the computer," Shido sat down and looked angry too. "Cain possibly told him that he would tell Omi everything if he came to him. He has used this ploy on me several times, but sine Omi is so young and his mentality is fragile, it only takes curiousity to cause this."

The door opened and Schuldich walked in, he looked around the office and sighed. "So, that little kitten hasn't returned?"

"No, Cain took him."

* * *

Frustrated at having lost his playmate, Omi sat down on the bed and held onto some toys that Cain had gotten him. Mentality of children were dangerous, especially for one trained to kill from an early age. Omi looked up as Cain held him and hugged close. "Do not worry, we will find your little friend, then we can go to Europe."

"I want him now!"

"Be a little patient."

Being left alone, Omi sat down on the bed and he searched his things and found his commuication device that he carried all the time. He sat down again and started to pluck at the buttons and suddenly he heard a sound. "Omi? Is that you?" the voice was deep and familiar.

"Aya-kun! Help me, please, Cain has me," the boy whimpered and then shut it off. He hoped this would bring Ken, but he knew it would not. It would bring only Aya and he would be much more than a match!

* * *

The tracer that Omi built for emergencies had been a good idea, Aya put the tracer in his jacket and grabbed his katana. He did not bother to tell Yohji who was too busy in the flower shop to notice him leaving. He walked out of his car and decided to hook up the device to lock on, he knew how it worked due to Omi's lessons on it.

"You just put this into the car's computer and it should map out a location of any given target or member of the team. The tracer also has a communication device so that it can transmit up to five seconds a message," Omi had smiled as he held up the small device that had a cross painted on it. "I do have a smaller one that is used to transmit up to five hours after being placed on a target, this is what we use the most, these tracers with the crosses are ours, it is in case we have an accident on a mission."

Thank you, Omi for that, Aya thought as he started up the tracing device to track Omi. He came to a building, in fact it was a spacious hotel. He sneaked into the back and noticed that it was something out of history. He wandered the halls and found the room that Omi was being held. Knocking he hoped it was unlocked. "Omi?"

"Aya-kun?" came a faint whispered and the door opened. Omi was dressed in a Buster Brown suit and tie, his slacks were a gray color and he looked almost childlike. "You came, I'm so happy."


End file.
